


The very best way to wake up

by WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield



Series: Who Says Three's A Crowd? [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fucking, Love, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield/pseuds/WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about a very good morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The very best way to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I've updated this story, I'm sorry, I'm complete trash. Have some unadulterated smut to hold you over while I write some fluff and a real chapter in their lives. 
> 
> As always, suggestions are encouraged ♥

Bucky can hear the two of them when he comes back into the apartment. He left early for his run, and he knew from the way she grabbed at his arm and Steve nuzzled at his neck that they were both eager for company. He was surprised they hadn't stopped him from leaving the apartment and screwing him on the couch, but wasn't surprised to hear the low "Oh Steve" from the bedroom when he entered.  

 

Grinning, he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a swig before following the noises into the bedroom. She's splayed out on top of the bedsheets with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed and Steve's kneeling on the floor with his head buried between her legs, and from the way she's tangling her fingers into his golden hair and arching her back, he's putting his mouth to good use. 

 

"Oh God, Steve..." She moans. "Steve, please."

 

The blond raises his head just a little and shoots her a wolfish, hungry, grin. "Steve, please what?"

 

Bucky cocks an eyebrow and saunters forward. "Either fuck her or make her come."

 

Both their heads turn to him, and they both grin. "When did you get back?"

 

"A couple of minutes ago." He strips off his sweat-drenched wifebeater and kneels next to Steve, placing a lingering kiss on his lips and tasting her on him. "Mmh, if you don't make her come, Stevie, I will."

 

Steve doesn't need telling twice, and soon he's buried his face between her legs again, and her back is arching and her head is tossing from side to side and she can't hep but groan "oh God  _Steve_." Bucky grins and clambers onto the bed beside her, palming each of her breasts and kissing her, swallowing each of her cries as Steve brings her closer and closer to the edge. One hand is gripping Steve's hair and the other is inching closer and closer to Bucky's crotch, and as he continues to kiss her he pins it above her head, tutting gently. She's about to curse him but the words turn into a torrent of profanities and moans - the word 'fuck' comes out several times. Her eyes squeeze shut and her back arches completely and Steve has to grab her hips to keep her against his mouth. Bucky watches as her entire body tenses up - to the point where she stops even making any noises, just gasps a little - before unraveling completely and going limp into his lap. Her head lolls to one side, and it's a few seconds before a smile appears on her lips and she threads her fingers back into Steve's hair and grabs at Bucky's arm. 

 

Bucky looks down between her legs where Steve is smirking up at them, the sinful picture of debauchery with his hair completely messed up from where she's been dragging her fingers through it and his mouth practically dripping wet from where he was eating her out. It takes a couple of minutes for her to recover, but when she does she sits up and kisses Bucky properly before suggesting she repay Steve. Bucky quickly strips off completely, and Steve shirks his pajama pants, and she drags herself off the bed. 

 

While Bucky begins preparing himself and Steve - using more than enough lube - she begins kissing down his chest, paying particular attention to each well defined muscle of his abdomen before settling down on her knees and staring up at him with that knowing smile. Bucky kisses Steve, just between the shoulderblades, and eases himself in slowly. There's a little gasp, a groan and then Steve exhales, relaxes against him. Bucky kisses the back of the blond's neck and smiles as he starts to slowly thrust in and out.

 

She takes hold of his length and strokes up and down a few times, watching as his eyes slip closed before taking him into her mouth. She hears the low, throaty groan and begins swirling her tongue around the tip, bobbing her head a few times and taking the moans that grow with intensity to mean he's enjoying himself. 

 

Bucky's so pent up behind him he isn't sure how long he'll last. He rocks back and forth, his hips bumping against Steve's ass with each thrust, barely managing to contain the moans himself as he buries his nose into Steve's neck. He's barely even aware of the blond telling her to make it quick; he wants to come with Bucky he says. And then there's that cry, and one hand flies into her hair, and the other grips Bucky's hip, speeding the pace. Bucky can feel he isn't going to last much longer, and she can tell from the way Steve's eyes have rolled back into his head he's near enough done - they were both so turned on to start with.

 

 

And then a stream of profanities slip Steve's lips, and the pace of the three of them breaks. The thrusts become sloppy and fast and desperate, and Bucky comes with a groan into the muscles of Steve's back. Seconds later, with something close to a whimper Steve comes too, and a little of his come spills out over her lips.

 

Bucky pulls out and kisses Steve on the mouth before kissing her, and tasting him on her lips just as he'd done before. "God you're both beautiful." 

 

Steve flops on the bed, sweaty and breathing hard. She crawls up beside him and hugs him from the side, and Bucky clambers up on the other side, placing soft, gentle kisses up and down his neck. 

 

"So." Steve finally suggests. "How about we give Buck the same treatment?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kind comments on the first two installments of 'Who Says Three's a Crowd?' ♥


End file.
